Icecream lover
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo revient de courses avec des glaces. Estomacs délicats s'abstenir, risque d'indigestion.


**Ice-cream lover**

Duo Maxwell frétillait d'impatience, jamais encore il n'avait trouvé que le chemin qui menait à la planque était si long. Mais les autres fois il n'avait pas dans son sac ce qui à ses yeux le best off des crèmes glacées. Lorsqu'il était tombé sur un bac presque complet de sa marque de crème glacée favorite avec un choix tellement vaste qu'il manqua se croire au paradis. Il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à faire sa sélection des parfums. Il commença par celle qui lui semblait la meilleure à savoir la New York super Fudge Chunk puis continua par de la Cherry Garcia, de la Fish Food, de la Vanilla Cookies Dough, de la fossil Fuel, de la Caramel Chew Chew puis hésita entre de la Honey I'm Home et de la chocolate Fudge Brownies et termina par les prendre toutes les deux. Lorsqu'il rangea le dernier pot il ronronnait presque de plaisir anticipé.

A peine garé dans la cour de la planque il se rua vers la cuisine et rangea ses précieux pots dans le congélateur. Wufei entra dans la pièce alors qu'il plaçait l'avant dernier pot dans le casier. Un sourcil noir se haussa en signe d'ironie.

- Encore des glaces Maxwell ? Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu ne vas plus pouvoir entrer dans ton gundam.

Duo ne perdit pas le sourire et se tourna vers le jeune chinois.

- Tout d'abord, je suis en pleine croissance et nous faisons assez d'exercice pour que je sois certain de ne pas grossir, ensuite, ce ne sont pas de simples glaces, ce sont des glaces américaines. Les meilleures que l'on puisse trouver en fait.

Wufei fit la moue, peu convaincu par les propos.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela les rend supérieures aux autres.

Les trois autres entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, attirés par la discussion. Quatre s'emparra du dernier pot afin de le ranger et ses yeux se posèrent sur la composition. Cette dernière lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Tu vas vraiment manger cela ?

- Bien entendu Quatre, pourquoi cette question ?

- Mais, c'est très calorique...

- Exactement ce que j'aime. D'ailleurs, il n'y a que des bonnes choses dans ces glaces.

- Il y a surtout beaucoup trop de sucre et de crème. Commenta Trowa en prenant connaissance à son tour des ingrédients.

- Exactement ce que je lui disais. Triompha Wufei.

Duo haussa les épaules et retira le pot des mains de Trowa afin de le ranger et de fermer le congélateur.

- Si je comprends bien, mes glaces ne sont pas à votre goût ?

Trowa Quatre et Wufei répondirent avec un bel ensemble.

- Non !

Cette réponse amena un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du natté.

- Tant mieux, comme cela je suis certain d'être le seul à en manger.

Il s'en alla en sifflotant gaiement. Quatre lui emboita le pas, désireux de lui poser une dernière question.

- Dis moi, par quel parfum vas tu commencer ?

- Tous.

Le petit blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Absolument pas Quat'chou. Je fais toujours ainsi. Un peu de chaque.

- Mais, il y a huit pots...

Le sourire de l'américain s'agrandit encore, ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

- Et oui, que veux tu, je suis un Ice-cream lover.

Le rire de Quatre résonna dans toute la maison.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'ils furent couchés Trowa qui partageait la chambre de Quatre le regarda avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi riais tu cet après midi ?

- Duo m'a dit qu'il était un ice-cream lover.

- Un ice-cream lover ? Répéta Trowa pensivement.

- Exactement. Sourit Quatre.

Heero lui posa une question quelque peu différente au démon natté qui partageait une chambre avec lui.

- Qu'as tu dit à Quatre pour qu'il se mette à rire ?

Duo se laissa choir en arrière sur son lit et glissa ses deux bras sous sa tête.

- Simplement que je suis un ice-cream lover.

Heero esquissa un sourire et éteignit la lumière.

Quelques heures plus tard un des pilotes quitta son lit puis sa chambre et gagna sans faire de bruit la cuisine, ouvrit le congélateur et se plongea dans l'étude des pots achetés par Duo. Après un temps de réflection il en sortit un et l'ouvrit, se servit une belle cuillerée de crème glacée, rangea le pot et se mit à déguster la portion avec satisfaction. Le bol vidé et essuyé d'un doigt gourmand qu'une bouche non moins gourmande suça avec application, le pilote se leva et s'emparra d'un autre pot, recommença son manège jusqu'à avoir goûté tous les parfums. Sa curiosité satisfaite il lava le bol et les cuillères, les essuya, les rangea et regagna sa chambre et son lit. Il s'endormit en souriant, vaguement écoeuré par l'abondance et la richesse du produit absorbé, mais enchanté tout de même.

Le lendemain matin lorsque les pilotes se rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, Quatre descendit de l'étage en même temps que Duo.

- Quand vas tu goûter tes glaces ? Demanda Quatre.

- Tout de suite ! Répondit gaiement Duo.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire... au petit déjeuner ?

- Yep ! Y'a rien de meilleur, tu peux me croire, surtout avec du coca à la cerise et, coup de chance, j'en ai !

Epouvanté Quatre se contenta de rouler des yeux tandis que l'américain continuait son exposé.

- Ce genre de glace, ça se déguste avec application. Moi, ce que je préfère c'est de manger d'abord la crème glacée en mettant de côté les noix, les amandes, les pépites de chocolats et autres bonbons qui s'y trouvent. Lorsque j'ai fini la glace proprement dite, je mange le reste. Après ça j'ai la bouche bien rafraîchie et le coca est meilleur, il pétille plus.

Quatre resta muet, mais il n'avait déjà plus faim rien à l'évocation de tout ce qu'allait engloutir Duo et surtout comment il allait s'y prendre. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir supporter d'être à la même table que lui et de le voir avaler sa crème glacée. Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il aurait du mal à manger lui même. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant que Wufei et Heero se fassent du riz, de la soupe, du poisson et parfois même de la viande au petit déjeuner, qu'en temps normal Duo renchérisse avec des haricots, des oeufs et du bacon, aliments dont les odeurs juraient fortement avec le café et les tartines que Trowa et lui prennaient au petit déjeuner. Si en plus Duo se mettait à leur imposer de la crème glacée dès le matin, il allait définitivement renoncer au petit déjeuner.

Il allait faire demi tour lorsque Duo ouvrit la porte du congélateur et laissa échapper un cri de fureur.

- Mes glaces ! Quelqu'un a touché à mes glaces !

Quatre jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit qu'en effet les pots avaient été ouverts pendant la nuit et comme à leur connaissance aucun d'entre eux ne souffrait de somnambulisme, il était évident que l'un d'eux s'était volontairement relevé pour attaquer les provisions du natté. Mais qui ?

Duo ne décolérait pas, dire qu'il avait résisté jusqu'au matin afin d'avoir plus de plaisir et que quelqu'un avait profané ses précieux pots pendant son sommeil.

- Qui a touché à ma crème glacée !

Quatre perdit l'envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave lorsqu'il vit son regard. Les yeux de l'américain brillaient de fureur, comme ils ne le faisaient que très rarement.

Les autres pilotes entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maxwell ? Questionna Wufei. On t'entend crier de l'autre bout de la maison.

- On a entamé mes pots ! Hurla Duo hors de lui.

- Et alors ? Il t'en reste non ? On ne t'a pas tout pris. Déclara le chinois d'une voix dédaigneuse. Franchement, je ne voix pas pourquoi tu fais tant de bruit pour de la crème glacée.

Duo baissa la tête et Quatre eut peur qu'il se jete sur le chinois, mais contre toute attente l'américain réagit tout à fait différemment. Lorsqu'il releva la tête ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

- Duo ? S'alarma Quatre.

- C'était la première fois que j'en achetais... j'ai toujours eu envie d'en manger, mais soit je n'avais pas d'argent, soit je n'en trouvais pas. Murmura le natté.

- Mais, tu m'as dit comment tu allais les manger… souligna Quatre un peu interloqué.

- Je m'étais promis de faire ainsi. Avoua Duo.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

- Maintenant, tout est gâché, ce ne sera plus pareil...

Il referma le congélateur et quitta la cuisine, les larmes inondant ses joues. Wufei haussa les épaules.

- Quel gamin celui-là...

- Tais toi Wufei. Lui intima Trowa.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! S'écria Quatre.

- Nous pouvons toujours lui en acheter de nouveaux. Suggéra Trowa.

- J'y vais. Déclara Heero qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Il quitta la cuisine sans attendre de réponse. La porte claqua bientôt derrière lui.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu entamer ces pots. Murmura Quatre.

Ni Wufei ni Trowa ne lui répondirent.

FIN

_Alors, à votre avis, qui a goûté les glaces de Duo ?_


End file.
